ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi (First Season)
Ojamajo Doremi (おジャ魔女どれみ) is the first season of the Ojamajo Doremi anime series. This season made it's premiered on February 7th, 1999 and ran for 51 episodes, before eventually concluding on January 30, 2000, to be succeeded by its sequel; Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. The motifs in this season are magic, music, and friendship. Episodes List of Ojamajo Doremi Season One Episodes Summary Doremi Harukaze is an unlucky girl in love, who after getting into trouble at school finds herself outside of the mysterious Maho-do run by the equally mysterious Majorika. There, Doremi accidentally compares her to a witch, causing the woman to suddenly change into a witch frog. In order to change back, Majorika makes Doremi an Apprentice Witch, who she must now teach. Along the way, Doremi finds herself unable to resist telling her best friend Hazuki Fujiwara, and the new transfer student Aiko Senoo and Majorika agrees to take them on as students as well. As new apprentice witch, the three elementary girls are forced to juggle their daily activities; from going to school and activities to working at the Maho-do to practicing for their witch exams. Over time an old rival of Majorika's, Majoruka shows up to steal the shop and in this time, Doremi's sister, Pop finds herself smitten with Majorika- believing she is a toy. As the girls attempt to keep their secrets under wraps and manage to obtain the rights to the shop again, they are caught by Pop who has come to find Majorika -who ran away suddenly- and once again Majorika is forced to take on another apprentice. With the threat gone, the girls are free to continue until they are tasked with locating the various Bad Cards, stolen and then lost by the mysterious wizard, Oyajide. But as they begin to track them down a famous Child Idol joins their school by the name of Onpu Segawa. Who soon reveals herself to be a threat as a rival apprentice working beneath Majoruka. In hopes of convincing Onpu to stop using forbidden magic, the girls continue with their daily lives and eventually break through to her through earnest friendship. But upon completing their final exam and gaining their Crystal Balls, Onpu commits a final use of forbidden magic to erase the memories of their parents and friends after being confronted by them. After Onpu falls into a coma the girls must come to a final decision; to either leave her in a coma or risk using their newly strengthened magic to awaken her. But if they fail they will have to give up being Witches. Magic Items Maho-Do The maho-do began life as a magical charm store with various accessories ranging from necklaces, rings, keychains, and various other items like plates and figurines. A hidden hallway has many doors within it, one that leads to a restroom and one to the kitchen. A magical door resides at the very back, and depending on the time of day will either lead to the backyard or become a portal to the Witch World. Trivia *Originally this series was to be a single season, which was why it ended the way it did. But because of its massive popularity, Sharp and the other seasons followed afterward. *Four episodes began with the title "I want". *At the end of the theme song, there was an error with Hazuki that was never fixed. Whenever she jumped back with Aiko and Doremi, her boots would momentarily turn pink. Gallery For more images, check out the gallery. Screenshots Ojamajo.png Big mouth.png Hazuki and Aiko panic 2.png Doremi henshin pose.png Doremi.png s1e7titlescreen.png End Cards and Artwork OjamajoDoremiEC1.png|1st End Card (Ep. 1 - 50) OjamajoDoremiEC2.png|2nd End Card (Ep. 51) OjamajoDoremiArtwork.jpg External Link *https://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/video/detail/B00LE8N2X4/ - Rental page on Amazon Prime Video. Category:Series Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Seasons